Yota
was a young child from an unknown land with mysterious powers. Background Yota came to Konohagakure about eight years before the Fourth Shinobi World War. He met Chōji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, and Ino Yamanaka when they came looking for Chōji's kunai set, which after being thrown pinned Yota to a tree. As Yota continued to cry over his situation, rain suddenly and continuously began pouring down despite it being sunny out. Ultimately, the rain caused the tree to collapse, freeing him. Soon afterwards, Yota introduced himself to the young Konoha children. After learning that he was not from the village, they decided not to tell the adults as there was already tension between Konohagakure and the other nations. They instead gave Yota shelter in a makeshift tree-house and regularly brought him food. Later, Yota also met Sakura Haruno, Kiba Inuzuka and his dog Akamaru, as well as Naruto Uzumaki. Yota later died under unknown circumstances. Personality Yota was a naive, carefree, and fun-loving boy. He would occasionally break out in singing about the weather and habitually nickname people based on their most noticeable trait. He was also very sensitive, easily being made sad and would ultimately break out in tears. He also appeared to have a very big appetite. Appearance Yota was a small and skinny boy with tan skin and a constant blush. He had spiky waist-length, brown hair with short bangs hanging over his eyes and chin-length strands framing both sides of his face. He had green eyes with an unusual grey sclerae and no pupils. He also had a wide smile with pronounced canines. He wore a dull green robe with a dull brown cloak, wooden geta, and bandages on his head and wrists, with a purple headband. Abilities Despite his innocent nature, Yota possessed the unusual ability to manipulate the weather. Regardless of the natural atmosphere he was in, he could manifest great winds, rain, lighting, and so on to suite his need. He could produce powerful water trenches to block enemy attacks or pin them down, condensed bubbles to strike targets, and even direct his lightning. His powers also seemed to be directly linked to his current emotional nature. His rain also appeared able to drain people's chakra. Yota appears to also have some cloning ability, able to appear in at least three places at once. He also showed to be very nimble, easily dodging a young Chōji's attack after calling him fat. Part II Shinobi World War Arc During the second day of the war, when a faction of the White Zetsu Army attacked, Yota appeared randomly, another reincarnation, and began crying. After being attacked by Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru, they quickly remembered him. Crying again, he soon began attacking them with powerful rain storms. Meanwhile, Yota seemingly was also taken to one of the Allied Shinobi Forces' medical camps, where he met Sakura and began producing snow. While at first finding it humorous, Sakura soon began to be overwhelmed by an intense snowstorm. Elsewhere, another Yota appeared before Kiba and Akamaru, where he began attacking them with bolts of lightning. Trivia * means "idle gossip, nonsense, good-for-nothing fellow". * Yota seems to look like a younger version of Kakuzu